ttswfandomcom-20200214-history
MVA-0727
MVA-0727, nicknamed "Ashley", was the acting clone commander of Foelin's Brigade until she was demoted to major regarding an incident in which she abused her authority and struck MVA-1138 "Storm". She was later deemed to be defective by the Arkanian Administrator and recalled to return to Fort Kelivok. Biography Early Life Ashley was born in a clone laboratory in 41 ABY, where she was trained by Hapan marines. Both she and MVA-5412 "Blaze" were personally trained by the clone template Moira Valentian. MVA-0727 demonstrated a certain fierceness that was not seen in the other clones. General Foelin wished to select a clone to act as his second-in-command so as to let the clones have one of their own make decisions concerning their well-being. Ashley's disciplinarian attitude landed her with the position. Mission to Ylesia Ashley received her first opportunity to command her forces during the Mission to Ylesia. After losing contact with 29th Platoon, Ashley led the 30th Platoon into battle to rescue them. Upon arriving, she discovered that the majority of the 29th Platoon was infact all right, but Sergeant Storm and Veckley Az'klia were missing. Ashley ordered Captain Blaze and part of the 29th to locate them while leaving Lieutenant Debra and five other rangers behind to guard the hangar. Ashley meanwhile led the 30th to command bridge to secure the captain's log. There was apparently a firefight that followed in the hangar in which all rangers there except Debra were killed. During evacuation, Ashley and 30th Platoon were attacked by a DL-782 Class Assault Droid. The droid's beskar armor was immune to all of their weapons and the automated monstrosity proceeded to rip apart the 30th platoon. Ashley herself would have been killed if not for the arrival of the 29th platoon which drew the droid away from her. While it was distracted, Ashley went into a state of hysteria and tackled the back of the droid and unloaded a magazine from her blaster pistol into a weakspot on the droid's neck. This along with 29th's supressing fire was enough to disable but not stop the droid. Following this, Ashley was safely evacuated from the ship with 29th Platoon. Mission to Coruscant The mission to Coruscant was the second ever mission Ashley engaged in. It was an under-cover op which she took part in with 29th Platoon. All clone members of the mission were required to disguise themselves for a raid on a Black Sun-controlled club. This mission went much better than Ylesia with Black Sun taking heavy losses and Brigade taking none. Here Ashley demonstrated a streak of sadism as she allowed Sergeant Storm and Veckley Az'klia to torture a Black Sun Officer they had captured. Ashley was later reprimanded by General Foelin and Major Lebon for allowing this to occur. Fall from grace and demotion General Foelin was outraged with Ashley for allowing Sergeant Storm to assist in the beating of an unarmed Black Sun captive. He reminded her that her job was to discipline the troops, not to let them run wild. Ashley apologized on behalf of Storm and requested a second chance. She would late end up wasting this second chance when she allowed Sergeant Storm to provoke her. An angered Ashley suckerpunched Storm in the gut and proceeded to verbally attack both her and Tarkaal. The felucian responded by reporting Ashley to General Foelin who demoted her to major. Ashley was later given a psychological evaluation by medical personnel aboard Triumphant and found to be unfit for duty. She was part of the first ever recall of clones issued by Arkanian Administrator Malkinen. Personality and traits Ashley was an extremely aggressive and competitive clone. She was outspoken, direct, and at times egocentric. Ashley was a disciplinarian and demanded total obedience from her fellow clones. She always carried a crop whip hooked to her belt. Rumor has it that she has struck some of her fellow clones...although no clones have come forward and reported this to General Foelin, likely fearing Ashley's wrath if they do. As General Foelin possesses a very laidback attitude, Ashley in turn virtualizes his opposite. Skills and abilities Ashley's occassionally brutal tactics were, for the most part, approved by her rangers. Many of the clones understood that Ashley's purpose was to prepare them for hardships to come and sanctioned her actions...while cursing her name behind her back. Whenever the clone commander entered the field, she preferred to command her troops from the turret of a hovertank, but she does have undeniably good training with a variety of firearms. Category:BRIGADE Category:Characters